Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computing systems, and more particularly, to various embodiments for rendering holographic content.
Description of the Related Art
Rendering content on electronic devices, such as stationary computers and various mobile devices (e.g., laptops and cellular phones), often presents users with difficulties in ensuring that confidential or sensitive information is not (and/or can not) be viewed by unauthorized people. For example, when utilizing a mobile device, such as a tablet computer, in a public place, such as an airport or restaurant, depending on the orientation of the mobile device, the user may not be able to ensure that other people cannot see what is being displayed on their device.
This is particularly a concern with the advent of the use of holographic displays, regardless of the environment in which they are utilized. That is, because holographic displays render content in a three-dimensional manner, it may be significantly more difficult to prevent unauthorized viewers from seeing the content, as it generally may be relatively easily seen regardless of the orientation of the display and/or the angle from which the content is viewed.